


Hunger

by Amabilis



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amabilis/pseuds/Amabilis





	Hunger

Blood perfumed the air. Fresh blood, not the decaying stench of corpse blood. The sugary metallic scent only grew stronger as Dracula paced his silent footsteps along the chilly stone floor. This very scent had been in the air before that day, as he’d walked down this same elongated hallway. Many times. He knew the scent of Isaac’s blood very well.

Before, he’d always kept walking. Before, his hunger hadn’t been this great. How many months had it been since he’d last fed? It was a cruel and dangerous time to think about that when the human’s blood smelled so sweet.

His breathing quickening, breaths he didn’t truly need, Dracula forced mental distance from the blood almost dripping in the air, from his own hungry thoughts and the unwanted fever growing in his body. He walked by the open entryway, closing his eyes to take in one deep inhale through his nose, praying it would be enough and not merely a tease to his fraying nerves. A wishful hope.

It wasn’t until he opened them again that Dracula realized he’d stopped there in front of the entryway. He couldn’t help but turn his head and gaze into the room.

Some distance away, too far, not far enough, Isaac sat on a stone step, bare chested, a spiked flexible leather paddle in hand. His eyes were closed, relaxed. They only clenched slightly at each slam of thick leather against his dripping back that drew fresh splashes of blood. The scent of it, the sight of Isaac’s unprotected and battered flesh, they drew out a ferocious appetite Dracula had learned to fear in the company of his wife.

It was then that Isaac turned his head and looked directly at him. Even with his dark skin, he looked ashen. How long had he been torturing himself, trying to bring some peace that would never truly come, not in this way since it never had before?

“My Lord,” Isaac forced out, his voice spiced with just a bit of frailty he would never willingly show. But Dracula had forced it out by merely being there. Isaac stood, his limbs trembling, “Do you require me?”

Dracula knew it would have been an excellent time to shake his head and continue walking. He should have done it so that he could deny temptation. Instead, he said, “You search for peace in the wrong places.”

The corners of Isaac's lips curled just enough to see. “It is the only peace I know.”

Taking a step forward without meaning to, Dracula smiled back. “Perhaps. But you also chose the wrong place to do it. Others will be coming soon. I ask you to show restraint before them. Their restraint, their determination is not as great as mine.”

“I have seen these creatures come into your home over these months and I cannot disagree with you, My Lord. Their faults, their lack of will—They pale in comparison to you.”

“Then do as I ask. I shall always extend my protection over you, but I also cannot be with you ever moment.”

Isaac nodded. “Nor would I ask it. I shall show restraint.”

Dracula’s smile deepened. “Good.” And what he felt then in his heart for this human was something akin to love but he knew he could never love again. His blackened heart was broken and had been since the death of Lisa. “Please clean yourself. I would like you to attend me in my study.”

Isaac nodded again. “Very well.” His every moment etched in pain, he walked across the room to the basin on the other side, turning on the faucet.

It was at that moment, seeing the torn flesh, the streams of blood, that Dracula knew he should have already turned away. It was also at that moment that he realized he’d taken several steps forward. At the approach, Isaac turned his head, and his dark eyes watched him carefully but without fear. Any other human would have balked at the look of hunger that surely distorted Dracula’s face. But this man had no such fear. If he ever had, it’d been beaten out of him. Those deep eyes still watched Dracula and made him stop his approach.

“Your hunger is your one fault, My Lord. It drives you away from what you truly desire.”

Dracula could do nothing to rebuke the words because they were the truth. But to be called out on it by this man, it drove shame into his trembling chest. This man was someone he’d never intended to hurt, not even with thought. Isaac had been hurt enough already to bring despair to many lifetimes. He wished his hunger would listen to that truth.

Isaac took a brave steps towards him, closing the distance. Any other human would have been striving to flee, had they had any sense at all. “Feed from me, so your hunger will not be so strong.”

The temptation to do just that... Dracula swallowed thickly. “I cannot. Your wounds are already too great.”

Turning around, Isaac revealed his wounds in all their violent glory. To tempt Dracula so severely. The scent of torn flesh and sweet blood, never mind the sight of it...

“I trust you to not take too much. Two small holes can make no difference to this. Satisfy your thirst.”

Dracula gripped the human’s muscled upper arm, creating indents in the flesh deep enough to bruise. He’d meant to turn him away, to separate himself from the horrific and beautiful sight. Instead, he found himself holding him there, no longer wanting him to move outside of breathing. He heard Isaac's heart sped up, coming to thud in his ribcage that could be so easily broken.

This foolish, brave, trusting human... It was the moment Dracula believed without a doubt Isaac loved him although he’d never said the words.

Dracula bent down, far down, since the human barely came to his shoulders. His lustful draw of breath through his nose brought in the scent of what he craved so deeply it pained him. Isaac was so right. This was his weakness, the weakness of all vampires. And he hated it because it did indeed drag him away from his purpose on this world: the annihilation of every human and every vampire and every creature with a beating heart.

His tongue came out to lick a line up a reddened torn gash still wet with blood. Isaac sucked in a shuddering breath, his whole body coming to tremble. It surely stung or even hurt. But the taste of it... After so much infuriated denial of such a weakness, it tasted like God, if God were to have a taste. Another long lick in a deeper wound and Isaac sucked in a hiss but did nothing to defend himself. Lost in the heady scent and taste of the human, Dracula dropped to his knees and licked and prodded every gash, breaking open again barely healed wounds.

Within a minute, groaning weakly every so often, Isaac’s breathing and trembles grew so pronounced that Dracula forced himself to stop. Through every lick and suck, he never let himself become completely lost. Because, no matter how much he needed blood, he needed Isaac more. But he couldn’t have denied it was horrible to have that much restraint.

His still gripping hand urged the human to turn around. It was then, nearly eye to eye, that Dracula could see the arousal in his General’s pale face. And now that he could see it, he could also smell it on him. It was a weaker scent compared to the blood, but he could no longer deny it was there. Isaac straightened though, clearly trying to conceal exactly what he was feeling in face of his master.

Dracula smiled softly. “All creatures of this earth have weakness.”

Isaac swallowed and closed his eyes, perhaps trying to distance himself and regain some control. If so, it did nothing. “Unfortunately, yes.”

Dracula’s large hand cupped the human’s cheek. “But your strength of will far exceeds it.”

Head tilting into the hand, it became so apparent that Isaac did indeed love him, and it made Dracula wish he could return that love. With that desire inside of him, he opened Isaac’s trousers and pulled out the length, ignoring Isaac's eyes that flashed open at the touch and his intake of breath. He immediately took Isaac's length into his mouth, striving to give this man the same small relief Isaac had given him. Eyes closed, licking and sucking and sliding up and down Isaac’s erection, he felt the human’s hands twine into his hair and grip it severely. Well, it would have been severe for another human. Dracula himself felt no pain from it. He worked to bring the man to a quick orgasm, ridding Isaac of something the human didn’t truly want. Well, perhaps that was going too far, as the man’s horse cries rose up and filled the room, as Isaac called out his name.

Dracula swallowed down the seed and continued to work the length until Isaac’s breaths once again became oversensitive hisses. Then, with one final lick, he pulled off the length and raised his head. To his shock, Isaac used the grips on his hair to bring him into a kiss. At first, he wouldn’t allow Isaac’s strong tongue to gain entrance. But, within moments, he relented. To withhold a simple kiss now seemed silly.

But this, kissing him, suddenly seemed far more personal, something not born merely of lust and desire, perhaps because Isaac had already spent himself. The enthusiasm the human showed...

Dracula feared Isaac might become lost. He pushed at the human’s shoulders with ease and broke the kiss apart. When their eyes met again, his own face holding nothing of the passion Isaac clearly felt, Isaac blanched even further.

“Forgive me, My Lord. I...”

Dracula whispered with an affection he could never completely keep at bay with this man, “I shall always be willing to give you the things you desire.”

“Even when you find no desire in them yourself.”

“Even then.  As long as neither of us forget ourselves and our purpose.”

Isaac licked his swollen lip. And Dracula found himself regretting breaking the kiss. But it was necessary. He couldn’t allow Isaac to lose himself when they still had so much to do.

“Give me a few minutes to dress and I shall come to you.”

Dracula nodded and stood. “Thank you, Isaac.” And then he turned and left the room, not bothering to rid himself of the blood surely marring his face. It gave him satisfaction to know it was there, that there was someone so devoted to him, to everything he was. He couldn’t deny a similar devotion himself to Isaac. If only it could have been more. Isaac deserved more than Dracula’s blackened heart.


End file.
